


Striped Cast

by kiebs



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Don't punch Rowdyruffs in the face if you don't have superpowers, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Robin is protective of her friends, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: Robin may not have super powers, but she was still protective of her friends.Or, Robin breaks her arm, twice, in the exact same way.
Relationships: Robin Snyder & the Powerpuff Girls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Striped Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm revisiting my love for Powerpuff Girls, I found a bunch of old notes for possible stories in my folders and this was one. So since I had never written it, why not do it now?
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin would admit that, despite having superpowered best friends since she was five and understanding that she was unbelievably squishy in comparison, she nevertheless had a protective streak. Physically, she might not be able to do much to protect the Girls (and, well, not many people _could_ ), but mentally and emotionally, she had their backs. That was why she was taking the new psychology class Townsville High offered this year, after all. Even superheroes had problems and needed to talk to someone about them. So, when it came to the Girls and their well-being, she would do what she could.

Breaking her arm just like she had when she was five kind of fit into that.

Being fair, it was all that time living in close proximity to the Girls that had helped her build a resistance to just about any kind of threat. Property happy hillbillies? Yawn. Ten story monsters? Bore. Crazy, super genius monkeys? Puh- _lease_. The Devil Himself? ...okay, Robin would admit that Him still _really_ creeped her out, but every other bad guy or monster or villain in Townsville was just Normal now.

And that was why she didn't shy away from blood red eyes glowing down at her as she shoved herself in front of an irate Blossom. Didn't shy away as she cocked her arm back and punched the angry boy in front of her even if she might have well been hitting a brick wall.

Heh.

 _Brick_ wall.

"Son of a—!" Robin yelped, biting back the scream of pain as she danced backwards.

"Oh my gosh, _Robin_!" Blossom cried and wasted no time scooping her up and blasting off to—

Well, Robin was a little delirious because of the pain, but she was definitely _not_ at the nurse's office. Wind whipped her face as she curled her arm close to herself with a grimace.

"Worth...it," she grumbled through her gritted teeth and Blossom made a disbelieving noise.

"You did it _again_ ," she chastised in that Blossom patented disappointed-and-yet-fond voice of hers.

"Yeah, yeah," Robin muttered as they touched down in front of Townsville General Hospital. "Oof. I...forgot...pain."

A tongue clicked, a soft _tuh_ , and Blossom carried her inside.

* * *

What may have been hours later, Robin was a little foggy on the time since they had to give her _a lot_ of painkillers, she had a fancy new cast on her arm. Her whole arm. Because punching a _Rowdyruff Boy_ in the _face_ didn't just shatter the bones in your forearm. Oh no, she had multiple fractures in her upper arm as well, much to Blossom's distress.

The nurses too had been distressed until Blossom had apparently told them the story. Robin had been greeted with much praise when she had woken up, even if her dear friend had looked upset.

Robin was _really_ glad she had kept practicing being ambidextrous after the _first_ time. She was demonstrating her prowess with her left hand to the nurse when her first (or, maybe second, since Blossom had been there the whole time) visitors arrived.

Bubbles had her arms loaded with flowers even though Robin was just waiting for her mother to get out of work to come and sign the discharge papers. Buttercup was rolling her eyes at her sister, but nodded towards Robin with the proudest grin she had ever seen.

"Nice right hook, slugger," she remarked, already uncapping a marker.

"Oh, you know. Learned from the best and all," Robin preened and lifted her arm as much as she could for Buttercup.

It was only mildly uncomfortable.

"My dude, Brick was _stunned_. Like you should have seen his face," Buttercup snickered and finished her message or drawing or whatever with a flourish. She passed the marker to Bubbles, who unceremoniously dropped the flowers into Blossom's lap. "Don't worry, we have pictures."

She then thrust her phone into Robin's good hand where a picture of a positively _floored_ Brick greeted her. Sadly, there was no black eye, but the dumbfounded stare, eyes mildly wide and mouth open, was _well_ worth it.

Robin grinned. Oh, she wished she had the five-year-old version to match it.

* * *

_When they were five..._

There was still a lot that Robin didn't really know about Townsville. There was still things she was learning about the Girls, too, but they were still new friends and she really liked learning their likes and dislikes and stuff like that so she wasn't too bothered by it. Princess' attempt to ruin their friendship was already behind them and Robin felt only a little bit bad when she saw that just about _everyone_ avoided Princess. Then Princess had called her a name and stuck her tongue out at her and Robin didn't feel so bad anymore.

Now that she had more friends at Pokey Oaks, the Girls' near constant superheroing didn't bother her as much. That didn't stop her from pouting when they had to go, wishing she could help them somehow. She doubted Princess would let her borrow her super suit to help or that the Girls would even let her help.

They were the only superpowered people she knew anyway.

At least, the only ones she knew until a couple months after her arrival, wherein she learned about _the Boys_.

Robin first saw them by the tricolor steak through the air, a darker version of the Girls' that had her frowning. She didn't know if they could control the color, so used to the bright pink, blue, and green that the red, dark blue, and dark green had her pausing on her way to school. Her frown remained even after it had disappeared in the distance and decided to ask the Girls about it once they were done defeating the monster wreaking havoc in the city. By the time the Girls had returned, well past the first couple of classes, she had forgotten about all about the darker tricolor.

The second time was more of a glimpse, riding in the back of her mother's car and watching in horror as Bubbles rolled through the air with a boy that looked her twin. Their blue streaks swirled together, sky blue and cobalt, before they crashed into a parked car.

The third time was the time she broke her arm.

At that point, her classmates and the Girls had filled her in on just _who_ the Rowdyruff Boys were. Created by Mojo, destroyed by a _kiss_ , brought back by Him, and now eternal pranksters for the city. Bubbles insisted they weren't _too_ bad, since the only true malicious thing they did was attacking them. Vandalism and petty theft weren't as bad in comparison.

That didn't stop Robin from frowning the first time she saw the Girls beat up, the first time she truly saw them falter. She was so used them bouncing back from just about every call that seeing little bruises and scratches still on their skin gave her pause. She made a point of asking Ms. Keane for the first aid kit when she saw them, even though both Blossom and Buttercup insisted that they were fine.

Bubbles had explained why, of course, they had those wounds. It was because of a combination of monster fight and tussle with the Rowdyruff Boys, stemmed by some kind of misunderstanding, the sweet puff insisted. Neither Blossom nor Buttercup had cared to comment, the former muttering about trashcans not being toys and the latter muttering about stupid boys.

It was later that very day, after Robin had managed to place color-coded Band-Aids on each of her friends, that the Boys _dared_ invading their kindergarten during recess.

Their names escaped her, all B's like the Girls, but she knew their colors corresponded. Except Blossom's equivalent was red rather than pink because _of course_ a boy couldn't be _pink_. And that was the boy who was taunting and threatening Blossom, shoving her and prodding her on bruises that hadn't fully healed yet.

"Oof!"

Blossom landed in the dirt and scowled.

The boy laughed and Robin couldn't take it anymore.

Marching up to the boy, who wouldn't stop _laughing_ , she snapped, "W-Why don't you leave them alone!?"

And pulled her arm back and punched, trying to mimic what she had seen the Girls do.

Honestly, she didn't _really_ expect anything because she was _five_ , but pain lanced through her arm and she screamed. She clutched it and that hurt and she stumbled backwards, even though the boy's stunned face was _hilarious_.

"Robin!" three voices cried.

"What's going on?" Ms. Keane called and Robin squinted open her eyes to see three trails of light fading away as their teacher ran over. "Oh my—Robin! What happened?"

"She punched _Brick_!" Bubbles explained as Robin whimpered and cried at Ms. Keane gently touching her arm.

"In the face!" Buttercup added for good measure.

"Brick...? The Rowdyruff Boy?" their teacher pressed.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that does explain things," she remarked. She gently lifted Robin to her feet. "Oh, Robin, honey, didn't anyone tell you?"

"The...They did," Robin sniffed. "B-But...they were...mean to...the Girls."

A fond smile grew on Ms. Keane's face and she sighed. "That was very brave of you, Robin, but maybe leave the Rowdyruff Boys to the Girls. Now, let's go call your parents."

Robin returned to school the next day with a tricolor striped cast, a proud grin on her face as her classmates swarmed her. She hadn't seen the Girls since she had left school yesterday, since her parents had fussed and fretted over her the whole night, and she was incredibly happy to see them in school already.

Bubbles was immediately at her side, drawing a picture on her cast.

"It's our colors!" she gushed as she drew the four of them.

"Uh-huh! I asked for it pacifically!" Robin said.

"Specifically," Blossom corrected, still looking worried. "You still shouldn't have punched Brick." She paused and kicked the carpet. "But…thanks, Robin."

Robin beamed at her.


End file.
